1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multipurpose fishing accessory container, and more particularly to an insert which may be removeably mounted in a pail, and the insert in combination with such a pail.
2. Description of Related Art
Although tradition tells us that one can go fishing with nothing more than a stick with a string and a pin on the end in one hand, and a can of worms in the other; most sports fisherman find it desirable to have at hand a more elaborate stock of equipment and accessories. Even when nets and creels are hung from the belt or slung from the shoulders, there still remain the rod, tackle, bait, refreshments, etc.
The present invention is a fishing accessory container which is sturdy--yet simple in structure. A pail, such as the ubiquitous five gallon container, is utilized as the basic support structure. A compartmented insert, supported by the rim of the pail, provides a plurality of small compartments for lures, sinkers and the like. This insert extends only partially down into the pail, leaving a capacious bottom portion in which bait, refreshments, or other apparatus may be contained. Other structure provides additional capabilities.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fishing accessory container in the form of a removable insert for a pail.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a fishing accessory container consisting of an insert in combination with a pail.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a fishing accessory container having a pail as a supporting structure, a removable upper insert, a removable lower insert, and a superior compartment.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.